A Nice Relaxing Shower
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Spin-off of chapter 2 of Karin's 2 in 1 special.


**Truth is at first I was gonna put this in Karin's 2 in 1 special but since Karin isn't in this only mentioned I'm making this separate.**

Mika and Chun-Li walked hand-in-hand into the bathroom. It was almost as big as their suite, with a glass walk-in shower that looked like it could comfortably accomodate four adults.

"I think Karin's in for some fun," Mika grinned as she ran her hands over the fluffy towels hanging from the rack. "Don't you think smmmmph!" Chun-Li pulled Mika into a kiss, gripping the back of her neck and crushing her lips against the blonde's.

Mika closed her eyes and kissed back, opening her mouth to meet Chun-Li's probing tongue and sliding her hands around her friend's wide hips.

They stayed like that for a moment, their breasts squeezed together, equine cocks bumping, grunting loudly as they explored each other's mouths. Chun-Li pulled back, strings of drool dripping from her lips.

"You're so fuckin' hot, Mika," Chun-Li purred. She leaned down and took one of Mika's nipples in her mouth, sucking it to stiffness as Mika stroked her head and moaned.

Her tongue lapped at the firm nipple,tasting the tang of Mika's sweat. She did the other one, tugging on the fat cork-sized teat with her teeth, and moved down Mika's belly to her crotch. She buried her nose in the sweaty crease between Mika's cock and her legs.

"Wh-what are you doing, Chun-Li?" Mika gasped, feeling puffs of air from Chun-Li's nose as the other woman sniffed and snuffled her flesh. She couldn't see past her breasts, but she felt Chun-Li's fingers and chin prodding her thighs.

"I wanna get your scent," Chun-Li said huskily. "Before it washes off." She lifted Mika's cock and inhaled its animal odor. Her nose flared as she breathed in, absorbing every subtle, intoxicating aroma along its length. She looked up at Mika's excited face and licked the tip.

"Mmmm, I can taste Karin's asshole on you," she chuckled, and let it drop, crawling on all fours around Mika. Mika could hear her tanned friend's erect cock slap rhythmically against her belly as she crept behind her.

The masked blonde felt Chun-Li's fingers slide up the back of her thighs and she gasped as her asshole was pried open. Chun-Li's nose poked the sweaty crease and began sniffing. She licked her lips.

"Mika, anyone ever tell you have such a thick succulent ass, and better than that you got a pretty little asshole?"

Mika laughed. "Not since my indy days."

"Well it looks fuckin' good enough to eat," Chun-Li said, squeezing Mika's fleshy ass. She flicked her tongue against Mika's asshole and smiled when the other woman stiffened, her cock jumping.

Chun-Li's own cock was rapidly growing to full erection. She dove in again, this time thrusting her tongue into the tight pucker. It started to give after a moment, quivering and flexing as Mika got used to the intruder.

Drool dribbled down Mika's crack as Chun-Li tongue-fucked her rear. Mika bent forward, clutching her knees to give Chun-Li a better angle. Mika grunted as she tried to relax her ass.

This was a new sensation for Mika: not just the tonguing, but the feeling of giving control up to someone else. She bit her lip as she basked in the sensation, and she groaned as she felt Chun-Li's tongue pull out.

"When was the last time you had something up here?" Chun-Li asked, rolling her thumb against the spit-slicked hole.

"I, uh…" Mika furrowed her brow. That was a good question. Anytime she came close to buying a dildo, vibrator or plug that looked fun, she'd change her mind at the last minute, afraid that her friend would discover it (and she would, considering how sneaky Karin was) and think less of her for it. She realized she'd neglected her rear for almost ten years.

"That's a bit long, don't you think?" Chun-Li snickered at Mika's hesitation as she stood up, her cock at full stiffness. She removed her mask and set it aside. "Lemme start the shower and we can get clean, huh?"

"Before we get dirty again?" Mika smiled, placing her mask beside Chun-Li's. She watched her friend's boobs swish as Chun-Li turned on the faucet. The shower blasted down water that quickly grew steamy-hot, and Chun-Li crooked a finger, beckoning Mika inside.

Mika bit her lip and entered, sliding the glass door closed behind her. The hot water spouted down over both of them, wetting their hair and cascading down their bodies.

Chun-Li pulled Mika into another kiss, and this time Mika kissed back with equal ferocity, sucking on Chun-Li's tongue as much as she drove her own into her friend's mouth. Water pooled in the deep valleys their pressed-together breasts created.

Mika could feel Chun-Li's erection throbbing against her own. Even the heat of the shower couldn't soften them!

"I want to wash you," Mika said huskily, running her hands along Chun-Li's lean hips. She kissed Chun-Li again, teasingly, and smiled. "Assume the position."

The Interpol officer grinned at Mika's playful attitude and placed her hands against the wall, spreading her legs. Mika squirted a slab of bodywash in her palm and began to lather it into the planes of Chun-Li's back.

"Mmmmmmm," Chun-Li moaned as she felt Mika's smooth hands glide down, through the crack of her ass and along her taint. They lingered for a moment, just long enough to make Chun-Li excited, before spreading the lather over her legs. Mika grinned, knowing just how much she was teasing Chun-Li, and started rinsing her off.

"Other side?" Mika asked. Chun-Li flipped over, her eyes shining with lust, her cock jutting out defiantly as she stood against the wall. The water coursed in rivers down the contours of her muscular frame.

Mika worked Chun-Li's body, her heart pounding as she ran her soapy hands over Chun-Li's big tits. Their cocks bumped as Mika worked, the stiff equine shafts dragging across each other in a slow duel.

Mika gently washed Chun-Li's thick, throbbing cock, biting her lip as her fingers explored its veiny length. Chun-Li watched her with a hungry smile as she rinsed it off. Mika gave it a kiss on the tip and stood up.

"Turn around," Chun-Li ordered, gesturing with her finger. "Now you 'assume the position.'"

Mika complied. She knew exactly what Chun-Li wanted, and it terrified and thrilled her. She placed her hands on the glass, panting in excitement as she felt Chun-Li's strong hands kneading her plush rear. She yelped as Chun-Li repeatedly slapped her ass.

"Fuckin' gorgeous," Chun-Li purred, running her hand down into the crack and thumbing Mika's hole. "I swear I love your ass." The busty blonde moaned as Chun-Li's thumb slipped free and something larger butted against it.

Her fingers clawed at the glass as Chun-Li forced her cock forward, pressing the head into her tight hole. "Relax and take it."

Mika gasped as the fat, flared head popped inside her. Chun-Li's hands gripped her hips and started slowly rocking forward, easing the water-slick monster into her.

Tears ran down Mika's cheeks as she felt Chun-Li start alternating her thrusts, pumping short little jabs deeper and deeper. The painful shock of the first thrust was washing away like the soap and pleasure was trickling in to fill its place.

"O-oh god, you're so huge inside, and I love it," Mika gasped. She realized just how much she'd missed being on the receiving end. Chun-Li's nipples brushed her back as their hips met, and the Interpol officer leaned forward, breathing hard against Mika's ear and groping her tits.

"I'm all the way inside you, Mika," Chun-Li whispered harshly. Mika's knees went weak as she realized she was right! She could feel the thick member throbbing inside her ass, shifting with every movement. "Now I'm gonna tear you apart, the way you tore Karin apart."

She paused to nibble Mika's ear, making her shiver and moan. "Did that girl's ass feel good, honey? Of course it did. Now you get to see what it feel like."

Mika grunted as Chun-Li reared back, pulling her cock almost free of the slick flesh wrapped around it. It felt like her friend was pulling her inside out! Chun-Li thrust back in and Mika let out a strangled scream, clawing at the glass.

The feeling was agonizing and wonderful. Chun-Li started to saw back and forth like a train picking up speed. Her cock drilled into Mika, filling her ass with thick equine meat. Mika's own cock left smears of precum all over the glass as Chun-Li's cock battered her pulsing prostate.

She yelped as she felt Chun-Li pull her head back with a fistful of hair. "Goddamn sweet ass," Chun-Li hissed through gritted teeth, still pumping her cock into Mika.

"I can feel you squeezing me, trying to milk my cock, Mika… Mmm, Now that I think about it Karin screamed like bitch when we first rammed her. What about you bitch, you gonna scream?"

Mika's cock jumped, squirting a cloudy splatter of precum against the glass as she imagined the girl getting impaled on her erection, her tight young body writhing and moaning as much as she was now.

"Aaaaagh, oh god, harder!" Mika heard herself scream. "Fuck me harder!"

Chun-Li then started focusing her attention on indulging her friend's begging. Mika was close, and Chun-Li wanted to catch up. She plunged her cock into the blonde hungrily, breathing in the steamy air laden with rich pheromones. She bit her lip as she felt her orgasm building.

Mika gasped as Chun-Li sped up her tempo, pounding into her. Their balls slapped against each other, making a wet clapping noise over the hiss of the water. Her back arched as the orgasm slammed into her, her tits leaking thin trickles of milk.

Her cock followed a moment later, jerking and bouncing against the glass like a wounded snake as it unleashed a pulsing, milky torrent of hot semen.

Chun-Li thrust a final time, her body stiffening as she lunged forward, instinctively trying to bury her equine length deep into her friend.

Mika was sandwiched between Chun-Li and the slippery glass, lifted a few inches off her feet even as her cock still spat out cum. Her toes curled as she felt Chun-Li's cock throb inside her, followed by a feeling of hot liquid fullness.

Chun-Li let out a groan, her fingers digging into Mika's hips. Her cock shuddered as it sprayed thick cum into her friend, filling her.

The blonde's anal muscles flexed with each throb of her spurting cock. Chun-Li leaned forward, her tits squashing against Mika, as her strength faltered. Slowly, Mika slid back down to the ground.

"Shi-i-it," Mika whispered, drawing out the word in a faraway voice. Her orgasm dwindled until it was a pleasant afterglow.

"Yeah," Chun-Li replied, holding Mika pinned against the slimy glass. "How do you feel, Mika?"

"Full," Mika looked back and smiled. "Think you could clean me now, Chun-Li?"

"Sure, babe," Chun-Li grinned and wriggled her hips. Mika gasped as she felt the cock inside her sliding around. "Inside AND out."


End file.
